Los planes de Flash
by ShiningRak
Summary: Tras su fracaso en el campo de amor, flash estará listo para olvidar a Twilight y a Sunset y seguir adelante intentando dejar los temas del corazón a un lado, pero pronto se verá obligado a ayudar a una chica para conquistar al chico de sus sueños, logrará flash que estos dos terminen juntos o condenará a esta chica a terminar igual que él. (EquestriaGirls)
1. Aquí empiezan los problemas

_**Discleimer: MLP, así como todos sus personajes me pertenece, pero Hasbro me robo la idea ¡MALDITOS YO LOS MALDIGO! Y está historia está hecha completamente con fines de lucro así que comiencen a lanzar sus billeteras al monitor si no publicare la continuación de este fic están advertidos**_

Habían pasado algunos días después de que la escuela Canterlot regresara de su viaje al campamento Everfree, con lo que los pasillos del lugar nuevamente estaban abarrotados de estudiantes y entre estos se veía a un chico de cabellera azul paseando por el instituto cabizbajo y pensativo sin percatarse de todas las personas que lo saludaban, pues en ese momento tanto Twilight como Sunset ocupaban su mente, en concreto que clase de relación tenia con estas chicas, para empezar Sunset alguna vez fue una parte importante de su vida pero la actitud de villana que en ese momento exhibía la pelirroja poco a poco hizo que este se alejara de ella hasta la inevitable separación y claro la persona de esos tiempos y la nueva Sunset eran completamente diferentes pero si algo le había quedado claro a flash en el campamento es que Sunset ya no tenía ningún interés en él ni como posible pareja o como amigo o por lo menos eso entendió entre líneas el muchacho, así que la chica pelirroja rápidamente desapareció de la mente del adolecente para ser remplazada por Twilight y con ella un nuevo dilema, pues aunque sin duda Twilight parecía sentir algo por él, esa Twilight no era la que ahora estaba en este mundo, su princesa se había ido a su hogar y era obvio que la Twilight de esta dimensión no tenía ningún interés en él, algo que le quedó muy claro cuando la vio bailando con Timber spruce y más aún dispuesta a recibir un beso de este, lo que hizo sentir al guitarrista muy deprimido y estúpido, sabía que era absurdo sentir celos por alguien que jamas a sentido nada por él, entonces las palabras de Sunset aparecieron resonando en su mente recordándole que probalemente su Twilight regresaría raramente a este mundo o incluso existía la enorme probabilidad de que jamás regresara.

Esto último lo hizo deprimirse aún más y aunque su corazón no quería admitirlo su cabeza sabía que era verdad era hora de olvidar a Twilight era lo más sano, pensó flash pero una sensación amarga entonces surgió en su interior y cuando parecía que nuevamente sus sentimientos le ganarían a la razón el chico sintió un golpe en el pecho el cual lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos solo para darse cuenta de que acababa de chocar con alguien en concreto, una chica la cual cayó al suelo mientras sus cosas salían volando por los aires, mientras los ahí presentes veían aquel suceso, algunos impresionados, otros con una actitud burlona y otros más con indiferencia.

Flash rápidamente se agacho para ver con quien había tropezado y lo primero que vio fueron unas lindas piernas que terminaban en una falda lisa de color gris con unas burbujas dibujadas en un costado y que dejaban ver un poco de la ropa interior de la chica, Flash al percatarse de esto rápidamente volteo la mirada sonrojado intentando no mirar la entrepierna de la chica mientras extendía un brazo para ayudar a que esta se levantara, está por su parte primero comenzó a sobar su trasero adolorido por el golpe a la vez que miraba a su alrededor intentando entender que había pasado tan solo para darse cuenta de dos cosas una, flash extendía una mano para ayudarla y dos varios chicos la miraban o más bien en concreto miraban hacia sus piernas haciendo más que evidente que estaban disfrutando el espectáculo que la rubia estaba dándoles, rápidamente esta cerro las piernas y muy apenada sujeto la mano del guitarrista el cual la levanto de un tirón

-Gracias flash -dijo la chica rubia de ojos miel para después agacharse a recoger sus cosas que se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor, flash también se arrodillo para ayudar a la chica mientras decía – de nada Ditzy oye y gracias por la palmada en el campamento –

Al principio Ditzy no sabía muy bien de que hablaba flash pues si algo la caracterizaba era ser algo distraída y torpe, pero tras unos segundos pensando recordó de que hablaba el músico, sonriéndole – de nada, espero que te sientas mejor –

-no sé si mejor, pero por lo menos me ayudaste a no sentirme tan ignorado –

Ditzy sonrio alegre por haber ayudado al chico, le agradaba haber sido útil para variar ya que por lo regular era ella la que necesitaba de otros debido a su gran torpeza y casi siempre sus intentos de ser útil terminaban en un desastre que sus amigas tenían que resolver.

-bueno aquí tienes Ditzy – dijo flash entregándole los libros que había recogido – gracias, espera donde quedo mi almuerzo – pregunto la chica mirando por todos lados, flash por su parte también volteo en todas direcciones hasta que logro ver una bolsa de color marrón con el nombre de Ditzy escrito en ella sobre los casilleros

\- ahí esta, espera ahora lo bajo – el chico de pelo azul entonces estiro su brazo alcanzando dicho objeto con facilidad, pero cuando estaba apunto de entregarle la bolsa a la rubia tres chicas de un curso menor pasaron corriendo empujando a Flash, haciendo que este callera sobre la bolsa de papel.

\- ¡perdón! – se escuchó a lo lejos mientras dos de las tres niñas se alejaban, la tercera sin embargo regreso para disculparse correctamente ayudando al chico a levantarse

\- disculpa Flash, ¿te lastimaste? –

\- no Sweetie belle estoy bien – respondió el guitarrista, pero apenas se irguió una mancha roja se dejó ver en su pecho haciendo que tanto Sweetie como Ditzy se asustaran.

-ho dios, ho dios tranquilo flash – dijo Ditzy – no vallas hacia la luz - gritaba la chica de ojos miel mientras Sweetie belle temblaba de miedo paralizada.

\- ¡Chicas, chicas! Tranquilícense, no estoy herido – flash entonces sujeto su camiseta para acercar la zona manchada a su nariz dejando ver su abdomen, oliendo el líquido – es jugo de arándano –

Al escuchar esto las dos chicas se calmaron para después voltear a ver al suelo en donde ya hacia la bolsa del almuerzo de Ditzy aplastada mientras de debajo de esta se veía un líquido rojo que había empapado la base de la bolsa destrozada.

Ditzy bajo la cabeza triste al ver el destino de su almuerzo mientras decía – mis muffins, mi jugo –

-lo siento Ditzy – respondió Flash mientras sobaba su nuca, pero Ditzy solo sonrio a modo de disculpa menospreciando el incidente.

Tras estos eventos la campana sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases cosa que Flash había aprendido a odiar en los últimos tres meses no porque no le gustara estudiar, si no porque en una cruel broma del destino la Twilight de este mundo había sido asignada en su salón y para mayor plus Sunset también estaba ahí, por lo que el recuerdo constante de que para ambas chicas él era menos que una sombra en la pared era patente, así que Flash una vez más dibujo una falsa sonrisa mientras entraba al salón y al pasar junto a las dos bellas adolecentes dijo – buenos días – intentando sonar lo más seguro y alegre que podía - mientras miraba a Twilight, esta y Sunset respondieron el saludo pero cuando todo parecía ir bien Flash cometió el error de quedarse parado observando a Twilight, lo que rápidamente degenero en un silencio incómodo y una sonrisa forzada por parte de la chica de cabello morado. Sunset al ver la penosa escena fingió una tos que saco de su transe a Flash.

-bueno yo…. voy a…. irme para haya – el guitarrista señalo hacia su pupitre con nerviosismo para después caminar a toda prisa hacia su lugar en donde se desplomo – bien hecho, Flash te viste como todo un perdedor – se dijo así mismo el joven de cabello azul a la vez que golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones su frente con la mesa. Así pasaron las horas hasta que final mente los alumnos salieron a almorzar, pero flash se aseguró que Twilight y Sunset salieran del aula antes de ponerse en camino ya que no quería que la incómoda situación que se había producido antes se repitiera.

Más tarde flash finalmente llegaba al comedor donde se disponía a sentarse con los demás músicos de la escuela, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ditzy se encontraba mirando una sesta de muffins mientras la saliva salía de su boca a la vez que la chica buscaba algo en sus bolsillos para después sacar las manos de estos colocándolas en su estómago con una expresión de tristeza.

-señora me puede dar unos muffins y un jugo – dijo Flash sacando de su cartera dinero mientras la señora Smith le entregaba dichos artículos. Tras obtener su pedido se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ditzy para dárselos.

\- Pero Flash, no tengo dinero para pagarte –

\- nada de eso Ditzy yo invito, tómalo como un agradecimiento por lo del campamento – tras decir esto el chico puso la bolsa de papel en la cabeza de la rubia sonriéndole, Ditzy también sonrio al escuchar esto, pero entonces el buen ambiente que había entre los dos fue roto cuando una chica de pelo verde menta y ojos dorados golpeo a flash en el estómago derribándolo.

\- ¡cómo te atreves a molestar a mi amiga, idiota! – grito la chica quitándole la bolsa de papel para dársela a Ditzy.

-Lyra lo entendiste mal – exclamo Ditzy mientras veía asustada como el guitarrista se retorcía en el suelo por culpa del golpe - el me invito este almuerzo –

\- ah sí, he… tengo que irme – Lyra intento escapar de aquel lugar, pero otra chica de color crema y con un peinado bicolor rosa y azul se paró frente a ella muy molesta sujetándola del brazo para que no huyera.

\- ahora mismo vas a disculparte, Lyra –

-pero Bonbon yo… -

-dije ahora Lyra – grito Bonbon con un tono autoritario

-he yo… lo ciento flash – dijo Lyra mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse. Flash intento hablar, pero el fuerte golpe que recibió le había sacado el aire asiéndole imposible hablar por lo que las tres chicas lo escoltaron hasta una mesa en la que otras dos féminas se encontraban platicando

-que hizo Lyra esta vez – pregunto la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas

\- ¿Por qué siempre crees que yo tengo la culpa de todo, Octavia? – pregunto Lyra enfadada

-porque siempre es así Lyra – respondió Octavia dejando ver una sonrisa burlona.

Mientras Lyra y Octavia discutían la otra chica que se encontraba en la mesa se acercó a Flash entregándole un vaso con un popote para que este pudiera refrescarse un poco.

-gracias Vinyl – dijo el guitarrista con dificultad para después beber el líquido del vaso mientras vinyl levantaba su pulgar y así Flash termino comiendo con las cinco chicas las cuales lo aceptaron rápidamente.

Flash permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba como las chicas hablaban de su día a día y bromeaban unas entre otras, pero entonces Ditzy corto el buen ambiente cuando salto detrás de la mesa para esconderse detrás de una de sus amigas mientras las otras veían a la rubia enternecidas

-vamos Ditzy salúdalo – dijo Bonbon

-Bonbon tiene razón a demás, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – replico Octavia

-no, no puedo me da mucha pena – exclamo Ditzy con una voz apagada mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Lyra intentando esconderse.

\- he chicas ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto flash muy confundido

Octavia se acercó al muchacho de cabello azul y dijo en voz baja – vez a ese chico – señalando a un estudiante de cabello y ojos cafés que vestía un traje algo anticuado y una corbata con relojes de arena dibujados en ella – pues le gusta a nuestra querida Ditzy, pero ella no se atreve ni a hablarle –

-eso no es cierto Octavia – grito Ditzy con la cara roja como un tomate

-que parte, que te gusta o que no puedes hablarle – respondió Octavia con una sonrisa burlona que la chica rubia no pudo contestar

Lyra entonces se levantó y grito -ey doctor por aquí – llamando la atención del extravagante chico de cabellera café

\- ¿doctor porque lo llamas así Lyra? ¿ese es su nombre? – pregunto Flash muy confundido

-claro que no tonto, como crees – respondió Lyra – su nombre es no sé qué Whooves la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero todo el mundo le dice "el doctor", creo que es porque es muy inteligente –

En ese momento Lyra fue interrumpida por el doctor - hola chicas como están, les molesta si me ciento –

Rápidamente Lyra se apartó del lugar donde estaba sentada dejando ver a Ditzy que hasta ese momento seguía escondida detrás de ella

-siéntate aquí – dijo Lyra mientras el doctor sonreía a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco al ver a la chica de cabellos dorados – hola Ditzy, ¿cómo estás? – pregunto el doctor, pero Ditzy solo respondió con ruidos sin sentido para después salir corriendo muy avergonzada.

Flash, Bonbon y Lyra se levantaron para ir detrás de ella esperando poder alcanzarla mientras Octavia se quedaba con vinyl y el doctor

– hay Ditzy siempre tan tierna – dijo entre suspiros Octavia

Pero en ese instante el doctor interrumpió a la chelista con una voz muy depresiva - ¿porque Octavia? ¿porque Ditzy me odia? –

La chica de ojos violetas al oír esto comenzó a reír mientras el doctor se mostraba enfadado ante esta reacción.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de la escuela Flash caminaba en los pasillos solo pues se había separado de Lyra y Bonbon para poder encontrar a la chica de cabellos dorados cuando de pronto escucho unos golpes que venían de uno de los casilleros.

\- ¿Ditzy Eres tú? – por un momento solo se escuchó silencio en el pasillo, pero cuando flash estaba a punto de irse un murmullo se dejó oír – si… soy yo flash – el chico de cabello azul se acercó al casillero.

-porque estás ahí adentro –

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio por unos segundos tras lo cual la chica muy tímida respondió – yo solo… no quería que Lyra y Bonbon me encontraran porque seguro me llevarían de regreso a la cafetería –

-realmente no te agrada el doctor ¿verdad? –

\- no para nada, el me gusta mucho… digo no es que me guste de gustar, pero… pero él es muy lindo… quiero decir…yo… yo ah –

-ok ya entendí, pero si realmente te gusta porque no solo hablas con el – pregunto Flash mirando hacia el casillero

-no es tan simple flash – respondió la chica de ojos miel – tengo miedo de que me rechace que es lo que seguramente pasara porque él es inteligente, simpático, ingenioso y muy lindo en cambio yo soy… bueno yo –

-vamos Ditzy tú tienes muchas cualidades – contesto el guitarrista

-así dime una sola –

-eh bueno tu… he eres tú sabes… y tú haces esto que… - flash no conocía lo suficiente a Ditzy para darle una respuesta lo cual hizo que la chica de tes gris se deprimiera aún mas

-mira Ditzy tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente para contestarte eso, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que eres una chica muy amable y si sales de ahí te juro que te ayudare con todas mis fuerzas para que estés con el chico que te gusta –

\- ¿enserio harías eso? Pregunto Ditzy con una tierna voz apenas audible

\- si te lo juro – dijo flash muy decidido

-muy bien voy a salir – contesto Ditzy, pero tras varios segundos en los que la chica rubia solo hizo ruido con la puerta flash pregunto - ¿Ditzy pasa algo? –

-creo que estoy atrapada flash –

-espera voy a sacarte de ahí – el chico de cabellos azules jalo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del casillero haciendo que este abriera pero también provocando que el chico se fuera de espaldas con tal impulso que llego hasta las escaleras que conectaban el segundo piso con el primero haciendo que el pobre adolescente rodara por estas mientras Ditzy miraba horrorizada para después correr en su búsqueda esperando que no se hubiera hecho daño, así cuando Ditzy llego al primer piso vio al chico semi inconsciente tirado junto a los casilleros.

\- ¿flash no te hiciste daño? –

-no señor presidente no es ilegal lamer picaportes en otros planetas- contesto flash claramente aturdido

Tras varios minutos flash finalmente se recuperó y Ditzy lo ayudo a reincorporarse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿bueno y que tienes en mente flash? – pregunto la chica amante de los muffins

\- ¿a que te refieres Ditzy? –

-pues a cómo vas a ayudarme con el doctor –

En ese momento el guitarrista recordó la promesa que minutos antes le había hecho a la chica y muy nervioso contesto – he bueno yo… veras –

Flash estaba listo para decirle que esa promesa que le había hecho no era otra cosa que palabras lanzadas al viento inspiradas por la situación y que él no podía ayudarla, pero al ver los bellos ojos llenos de esperanza de la chica de piel gris clara el simplemente no pudo enfrentarla con tal verdad así que dijo – te veo en la entrada cuando terminen las clases, ahí te diré mi plan –

Ditzy sin cuestionarse ni por un segundo las palabras de flash, solo asintió muy emocionada mientras la campana para que todos regresaran a clases sonaba.

-bien flash entonces te veo en la entrada – dijo ditzy muy emocionada mientras corría para regresar a su clase perdiendo el balance unas cuantas veces pero sin llegar a caer mientras el guitarrista movía un brazo de un lado al otro despidiéndose de ella y exhibiendo una sonrisa claramente falsa mientras por dentro pensaba, en que lio me he metido como se supone que voy a ayudarla a conquistar a alguien cuando yo soy un completo fracasado en cuanto a amor se refiere, para después girarse hacia los casilleros y comenzar a golpear su cabeza con estos a la vez que se decía así mismo en voz alta

idiota, idiota, idiota…


	2. primer plan: carta de amor

Tras su conversación con Ditzy, flash regreso a su salón de clases y por primera vez en muchos meses la presencia de Twilight y Sunset eran el menor de sus problemas, ahora la pregunta de como lograría ayudar a Ditzy era lo que se agitaba en su mente y así pasaron las horas que para el chico fueron interminables mientras intentaba escribir en su cuaderno las ideas que se le ocurrieran pero su mente estaba en blanco por lo que el guitarrista simplemente se desplomo en su pupitre completamente frustrado dejando que el reloj siguiera su curso, hasta que finalmente la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases cosa que todos celebraban, excepto flash quien ahora tendría que enfrentar a la chica de cabellos dorados sin la más remota idea de cómo ayudarla, entonces en su mente surgió una idea, era hora de ser un cobarde y huir por lo que el chico corrió a la puerta esperando salir antes de que Ditzy llegara a esta, pero para su mala suerte la chica de piel gris ya se encontraba parada en la puerta y mirando a quienes salían evidentemente buscándolo a él, por lo que flash a toda prisa intento regresar al salón entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba ahí mostrando una gran sonrisa llena de esperanza, al ver esto flash simplemente no pudo irse a pesar de que eso significara meterse en problemas y de los peores amorosos, así que resignándose el guitarrista se dirigió hacia la chica.

-hola Ditzy… aquí estoy – dijo flash muy nervioso, pero Ditzy tal vez por la emoción o por torpeza era incapaz de detectar esto en el chico de cabello azul

-bien flash estoy lista dime que vamos a hacer – mientras decía esto Ditzy daba pequeños saltitos muy emocionada esperando las palabras del guitarrista

\- bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es… - flash se quedó en un silencio incomodo mientras desviaba la mirada y sobaba su nuca sin saber que decir y de pronto vio a una chica con un sobre

-Eso es – grito el chico – que tal si le escribes una carta

\- ¿Una carta…? no lo sé flash no soy muy buena para escribir – respondió la rubia tímidamente

-vamos Ditzy es una gran idea tienes que intentarlo, solo piensa en todo lo que siempre has querido decirle y plásmalo en una hoja de papel yo sé que puedes hacerlo –

-sabes que, tienes razón, pero… promete que me ayudaras a dársela –

-Bueno yo… -

\- ¡promételo! - dijo Ditzy mirando al chico con unos tiernos y enormes ojos suplicantes que impidieron que flash se negara y después de conseguir una afirmativa del chico la rubia se despidió de este, lista para regresar a su hogar con una única misión en mente.

Después de un corto viaje en autobús y un poco de caminata, Ditzy llego a su hogar lista para escribir esa carta sumamente motivada mientras se decía a si misma "creare la carta de amor más perfecta del mundo y nada podrá detenerme" pero entonces una voz femenina grito desde la cocina

-cariño ya regresaste –

-si mamá – respondió Ditzy mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto decidida plasmar sus sentimientos por el doctor

\- linda, hice muffins –

En ese momento Ditzy dio media vuelta casi al instante en el que la palabra muffin apareció en su cabeza desvaneciendo la voluntad de escribir la carta de amor que había estado planeando elaborar desde que se separó de flash

"bueno un muffin rápido y me pondré manos a la obra con esa carta" pensó la despistada chica de cabellos dorados para después correr a toda prisa al comedor donde una charola con seis muffins recién hechos y aun emanando calor estaban, rápidamente Ditzy tomo dos de estos panquesitos mientras sonreía para proceder a devorarlos muy contenta mientras decía

\- voy a comerte muffin - entonces la activa y algo infantil imaginación de la chica comenzó a trabajar y el muffin respondió

\- ¡hoy no linda! – para después sacar un arma de dardos adhesivos y unos lentes de sol que se colocó sobre su supuesta cara.

-no por favor señor muffin no me mate – respondió Ditzy entre sonrisas, pero su madre que evidentemente no veía lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de su hija llamo la atención de esta.

-Ditzy deja de jugar con la comida – dijo la ama de casa mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en la meza para tomar otros dos muffins.

\- ¡Siiiiii!- respondió en tono risueño la joven de ojos color miel para después continuar comiendo o más bien devorando ambos aperitivos, pero tras esto la chica quería otro de los deliciosos panecillos hechos por su madre algo que esta no permitió alegando que los dos muffins que quedaban pertenecían a su padre, aparte más tarde cenarían apropiadamente por lo que no debía tomarlos.

Ditzy algo descontenta acepto las palabras de su progenitora y se retiró a su habitación o eso le hizo creer porque apenas la matriarca dejo el comedor Ditzy regreso a dicho lugar para tomar los dos muffins o por lo menos intentarlo porque apenas se acercó al plato escucho como la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un hombre entro corriendo contra la joven estudiante cargándola y agitándola mientras gritaba - ¡muffins! – para después besar la mejilla de la sonriente muchacha

-papa bájame, por favor –

\- ¡no! las ladronas de muffins deben ser castigadas con cosquillas –

-bien venido cariño, ¿te fue bien? – pregunto la madre de Ditzy sonriéndole al hombre y este afirmo con la cabeza para después acercarse a esta dándole un beso soltando a su hija la cual aprovecho para huir de su padre y que este no le hiciera cosquillas.

Tras aceptar derrotada que los dos deliciosos panquesitos ya seguramente se encontraban dentro del estómago de su padre decidió tomar un baño y cambiarse para después sentarse en su escritorio decidida a crear lo que ella llamaba la carta de amor más perfecta del mundo tomo un bloc de notas y una pluma fuente, Ditzy entonces coloco la punta de la pluma sobre el papel pero entonces no ocurrió nada, pues en ese momento la chica se bloqueó intentando escribir lo que sentía por el doctor, Ditzy no lo podía creer desde que salió de la escuela estaba lista para escribir sus sentimientos y ahora cuando finalmente podía hacerlo las palabras no aparecían en su cabeza y cada que intentaba escribir su mente se quedaba en blanco

"vamos Ditzy tú puedes solo escribe lo que has pensado cientos de veces mientras lo mirabas desde la distancia" se decía así misma la rubia la vez que golpeaba su cabeza como si de un viejo mecanismo se tratara esperando que los pequeños golpes lo hicieran funcionar, por desgracia sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues tras varias horas no logro hacer escribir ni una palabra si que derrotada se levantó del escritorio y se recostó en su cama lista para dormir resignada a que sus sentimientos nunca llegarían a su amado doctor. Mientras comenzaba a caer en el reino de Morfeo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente "¿realmente te rendirás tan fácilmente?" de golpe Ditzy se levantó gritando - ¡No! - para después saltar fuera de la cama y sentarse nuevamente en el pequeño escritorio con la diferencia que esta vez su determinación por hacer saber al doctor todo lo que sentía hizo que las palabras fluyeran como un poderoso rio.

Así la noche dio paso al día y en la escuela Canterlot los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar al edificio entrando en este listos para aprender, todos excepto flash quien esperaba en la entrada a Ditzy, con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que no había logrado escribir nada, liberándolo así de su promesa, pero para su mala suerte la chica en cuestión apareció segundos después muy alegre pero con un semblante de cansancio muy evidente ya que había unas enormes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y estos estaban muy enrojecidos.

-Ditzy estas bien – pregunto el guitarrista preocupado

-si yo…- la chica de piel grisácea se quedó dormida de pie despertando abruptamente unos segundos después para continuar hablando – he... he, yo me quede despierta toda la noche, pero logre terminar mi carta para el doctor - entonces la chica de ojos miel dudo por un segundo – pero flash esto… - Ditzy no pudo decir nada más porque flash la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia el interior de la escuela a toda prisa

-corre Ditzy ahí que llegar al casillero del doctor antes de que él llegue para deslizar la carta dentro – el chico se detuvo de golpe en ese instante – ¿o prefieres dársela en persona? –

-claro que no, si pudiera hacer eso en primera no necesitaría una carta – respondió Ditzy – pero flash… -

El chico de cabello azul nuevamente interrumpió a su compañera para intentar llegar hasta el casillero del doctor sin percatarse que algunos estudiantes lo miraban a él y a Ditzy extrañados.

-vaya desde cuándo flash y Ditzy son tan cercanos – pregunto Sunset Shimmer mientras miraba a ambos chicos corriendo agarrados de la mano

-uy detecto celos en el aire- dijo Rarity mientras el resto de sus amigas soltaban unas risitas

-¿Qué? Claro que no -respondió Sunset – me alegra ver que Flash finalmente está superando sus sentimientos por Twilight.

\- ¿yo que? – pregunto una voz que provino de detrás del grupo de chicas

-nada hablaba de la otra Twilight, en fin, será mejor que vallamos al salón ya va a tocar la campana – las 6 chicas afirmaron y todas se separaron para ir a sus clases

Mientras tanto Ditzy y flash finalmente llegaban a su destino, pero para su mala suerte el doctor ya se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡demonios! – grito flash - ¿ahora que hacemos? –

Para el chico, que Ditzy le entregara la carta en sus manos era lo ideal para terminar con este asunto pero sabía que la rubia no haría eso por lo que tendría que buscar una forma de separar al chico de su casillero, fue entonces que vio pasar a vinyl y una idea brotó de su cabeza jalando a la chica hacia donde él y Ditzy estaban, quitándole los audífonos cosa que a la chica no le gusto y esta intento recuperarlos pero el guitarrista que quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible no lo permitió.

-escuche vinyl necesitamos tu ayuda, has que el doctor se aparte de su casillero es cuestión de vida o muerte – flash sabía que estaba exagerando un poco pero esperaba que la DJ pudiera ayudarlos, vinyl por su parte al ver a su amiga detrás de el guitarrista muy cansada pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo logro entender lo que ahí sucedía así que levanto sus dos brazos hasta la altura de su pecho para después mostrar los puños y de estos levantar ambos pulgares en forma de afirmación tras lo cual corrió hacia el doctor y con un rápido movimiento de manos le arrebato los libros que sujetaba para después correr lejos de él.

-vinyl que haces – grito el doctor corriendo detrás de esta.

Flash y Ditzy a toda prisa se acercaron al casillero y el guitarrista dijo – ok Ditzy dame la carta voy a meterla por la rendija –

-no creo que entre por ahí flash – respondió la rubia

\- ¿Porque no va a entrar Ditzy? –

Entonces la chica saco un enorme paquete más grueso que un directorio telefónico

\- ¿que es eso Ditzy? -pregunto aterrado el chico

-mi…. Carta de amor, tú me dijiste que escribiera todo lo que sentía por el doctor y eso hice –

-si, que escribieras tus sentimientos, no que redactaras una novela de amor con sus siete secuelas –

Al ver la cara de flash, Ditzy entendió que nuevamente había fallado en trasmitir sus sentimientos lo cual hizo que esta se deprimiera y unas lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos, el guitarrista al ver esto coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven

-te dije que te ayudaría y eso hare, ¡Flash al rescate! – grito el muchacho tras lo cual salió corriendo para segundos después regresar con una barra de metal

\- ¿Flash de donde sacaste eso? -

-esto es un fic muy malo, Ditzy no hace falta que te preguntes esas cosas –

Tras decir esto el joven de cabello azul clavo la barra en el casillero para forzarlo y después tomo el enorme paquete que Ditzy traía y lo lanzo dentro del casillero tras lo cual cerro la ahora maltrecha puerta de metal para después de esto tomar la mano a Ditzy y ambos corrieron hasta una esquina y esperaron a que el doctor regresara, lo cual este hizo tras varios minutos completamente exhausto solo para ver la puerta de su casillero completamente dañada.

"¿ahora que?" se preguntó el doctor abriendo el pequeño gabinete dándose cuenta enseguida del enorme paquete, lentamente tomo el abultado objeto y con cuidado lo abrió pues por todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora temía que fuera algún tipo de broma, al ver que este no era el caso saco el enorme montón de hojas y comenzó a leerlas con tal interés que pronto el mundo a su alrededor desapareció al punto que ni siquiera escucho la campana.

Por su parte Ditzy y flash observaban al doctor, pero cuando se escuchó la campana flash se separó del muro desde donde veía al chico intelectual para dirigirse a su clase, pero apenas dio dos pasos sintió como Ditzy lo sujetaba de la chaqueta que traía impidiendo que este se fuera para después lanzarle una mirada suplicante.

Era evidente que Ditzy quería que él se quedara pues no quería recibir una posible respuesta negativa sola y Flash que entendió esto tan solo con mirar los ojos dorados de la muchacha volvió a su posición original

Así las horas pasaron lentamente mientras el doctor pasaba una a una las páginas del enorme manuscrito hasta que finalmente llego al final cosa que alegro mucho a Ditzy pero más a flash que para ese momento ya estaba cansado y arto de perder todo el día ahí, el doctor había tardado tanto en leer la carta de Ditzy si es que sé le puede llamar así que el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el firmamento para ese entonces y las clases había terminado hace varias horas, incluso la luces del edificio ya comenzaban a apagarse para ese momento pero por fin Ditzy tendría una respuesta y el seria libre de su promesa pensó el guitarrista pero entonces cuando Ditzy y él estaban listos para salir a escuchar la respuesta del doctor ambos vieron horrorizados como el trajeado estudiante reacomodaba las hojas y nuevamente comenzaba a leerlas desde el principio por lo que los tres adolescentes continuaron por varias horas en el edificio.

Ya cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto finalmente el doctor termino de leer nuevamente el enorme manuscrito para suerte de Ditzy y Flash los cuales estaban en extremo cansados de permanecer ahí parados en silencio, aun así, Ditzy al ver como el doctor terminaba comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa pues esta ver el chico de sus sueños comenzó a meditar mientras miraba las paginas entonces dijo en voz alta

-como imagine no ahí firma en ningún lado – tras decir esto el doctor tomo el enorme montón de hojas y la lampara que hace rato había sacado de su mochila para poder leer en la obscuridad del pasillo guardándolas y salir de ese lugar rumbo a su hogar

Ditzy por su parte se sentía destrozada, como era posible que después de esforzarse tanto, perdiendo una noche de sueño entera no hubiera hecho algo tan simple como poner su nombre en el enorme documento y flash que podía sentir la enorme decepción de Ditzy dijo

-escucha ya la leyó ahora solo ve hacia él y dile que es tuya –

Pero la rubia solo se dio medio vuelta y corrió hacia la salida procurando que el doctor no la viera mientras era seguida por Flash, ya a fuera la chica de ojos miel solo camino en silencio mientras flash la seguía

-escucha tienes que volver ahí y decirle que esa carta es tuya porque…-

-está bien flash ahí que dejarlo así ya lo intenté y falle, es suficiente me rindo de todas formas nunca hubiera funcionado – respondió Ditzy a la vez que intentaba forzar una sonrisa para que su compañero no viera lo herida que se encontraba en ese momento, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por lo que a toda prisa se dio media vuelta esperando que flash no hubiera visto esto último – gracias flash por intentarlo, por darme ánimos, pero ya es suficiente –

El guitarrista en ese momento vio algo que no le gusto, se vio a si mismo reflejado en la chica de ojos miel, resignada a vivir como una sombra para las personas que amaba y sabía lo que seguía para Ditzy vivir mirando de lejos a ese alguien que estaba en su corazón torturándose por lo que nunca fue y eso era algo que él no permitiría, para el ya no había vuelta atrás Twilight y Sunset ya no sentían nada por el pero él no dejaría que Ditzy sufriera el mismo destino por lo que abrazo con fuerza a la chica y le dijo

-nada de eso no dejare que te rindas, no te puedo prometer que él te dirá que si, pero lo que si te puedo prometer es que tendrás una respuesta –

-pero Flash… -

-pero nada Ditzy, por favor no te rindas – respondió el joven muchacho mirando el rostro de la dulce señorita mientras apartaba con su mano el fleco que cubría parte de su cara dejando ver el ojo que tapaba con el mechón de cabello

la chica en un rápido movimiento volvió a cubrir su ojo derecho el cual la avergonzaba por estar ligeramente desviado, pero rápidamente olvido esto respondiéndole a su amigo

-muy bien no voy a rendirme, pero ahora que flash –

Este al escuchar esas palabras sonrio y contesto

-tranquila mañana tendré un nuevo plan, por ahora ve a casa y descansa ya verás que resolveremos esto –

Ditzy afirmo con la cabeza para después despedirse de flash el cual se quedó ahí sentado en una banca que se encontraba debajo de una farola pensando mientras miraba las estrellas.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Bueno así termina este segundo capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, quiero darle las gracias a las cuatro personas que le dieron una oportunidad al fic y se queden o no intentare que esto llegue a buen puerto y ahora como ya es costumbre contestemos reviews

 _ **The faster frogfood:**_ primero es mentira nunca es suficiente hierba y en cuanto a lo de que EG no es de lo mejorcito estoy de acuerdo, aunque eh disfrutado de las cuatro películas eso si suicidando mis neuronas porque cada argumento es más estúpido que el anterior hasta parece que el guion lo escribí yo, aun así, esto es un fic así que realmente solo disfrútalo

 _ **Ultimatedash2:**_ cual la del doctor y Ditzy porque no si es la más popular del fandom ahora si hablas de flash y Ditzy, solo diré NO o tal vez SI quien sabe.

 _ **Kefka1994:**_ me alegra que te guste, aunque he de decirte que es evidente que no has leído nada de mis anteriores trabajos porque si no sabrías que empiezan bien y terminan con motosierras ¡las motosierras saben mi debilidad que soy débil! xD

 _ **Dayorlynathalie:**_ puede ser, tal vez, quien sabe no te digo que si, pero tampoco te digo que no, en cuanto a lo del nombre en principio el oficial era Ditzy Doo, pero el fandom la renombro como Derpy Hooves, aunque ahora en el capítulo 100 en los créditos del doblaje aparece como "muffin" así que como nadie se decide yo tome el nombre que más me gusta que sería Ditzy Hooves.


	3. El peligroso trabajo de crear un plan

Tras el fallido plan de la carta de amor Flash paso un buen rato pensando que podría hacer ahora, mientras caminaba hacia su casa a altas horas de la madrugada con paso tranquilo pues sabía que en su casa el único que lo esperaba era un pequeño pez dorado que nadaba en su pecera inconsciente de lo que había más allá del recipiente de cristal, pero entonces de repente un grito se escuchó sacando al adolescente de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente el guitarrista busco el origen de tal sonido el cual parecia salir de un pequeño callejón oscuro y aun que Flash no quería meterse en problemas algo lo impulso a entrar en la pequeña callejuela, ahí vio entonces como un hombre de aspecto desalineado tenia a alguien contra la pared, pero debido a la corpulencia del vagabundo Flash no podía saber de quien se trataba.

-suéltame, no me lastimes – grito una voz femenina que le pareció familiar a Flash pero que no conseguía ubicar ya fuera por el tono desesperado o por que parecía que el indigente intentaba ahogar la voz de la chica con sus manos. Fuera quien fuera esa persona era evidente que necesitaba ayuda pero el joven estudiante no creía que podría combatir con una persona tan robusta por lo que decidió buscar ayuda, a toda prisa intento salir del callejón pero para su mala suerte en ese momento piso una bolsa que en su interior contenía restos de frutas varias entre las cuales estaba una cascara de plátano que hizo que flash se resbalara retrocediendo hacia donde estaban el criminal y su víctima, el chico intentaba sujetarse de algo para evitar caer, para su mala suerte lo único que sus manos encontraron fue un bote de basura que el chico agarro y levanto lanzándolo fuertemente hacia el indigente mientras caía al suelo, el sólido objeto voló un par de metros para terminar estrellándose contra la cabeza del corpulento hombre el cual quedo inconsciente la ser impactado por tal objeto, cayendo al suelo completamente noqueado y dejando ver a su víctima, está a toda prisa corrió a donde estaba Flash quien en ese momento se levantaba lentamente, para colocarse detrás de él.

\- ¿Twilight, eres tú? – pregunto el aun aturdido adolescente mientras la chica se abrazaba de este asustada entonces ambos estudiantes vieron como el mugriento sujeto que ataco a Twilight comenzó a levantarse y Flash sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto la mano de Twilight para salir corriendo de ahí no sin antes darle una patada en la entrepierna al perverso vagabundo.

Después de correr un rato Twilight y Flash se detuvieron debajo de una farola para que Twilight recuperara el aliento ya que era evidente que el esfuerzo físico no era lo suyo

\- ¿estás bien, Twilight? –

La chica respondió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras respiraba agitada y tras recuperar el aliento dijo – gracias Flash, no sé que me hubiera pasado, si no hubieras aparecido –

\- tranquila, no pienses en eso – respondió Flash para después lanzarle una sonrisa cálida.

Twilight asintió y respondió la sonrisa del chico de la misma forma. Tras esto Flash acompaño a Twilight hasta su casa, ambos caminaban en silencio pues la chica no sabía que decir ya que si algo no se le daba muy bien era socializar con las personas y menos las del sexo opuesto, el chico de cabellos azules por su parte parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, entonces una idea fugaz atravesó su cabeza, hace poco hubiera matado por la oportunidad de estar a solas con Twilight y tener un momento para charlar con ella pero ahora entre los problemas que tenía con respecto a cómo ayudaría a Ditzy y que había decidido dejar atrás sus sentimientos por esta, ahora prefería permanecer en silencio y dejar que ella hablara si lo deseaba cosa que esta hizo.

-y mmm así que… estas saliendo con Ditzy… ¿cómo les va? –

Al escuchar esto el guitarrista se exalto y grito - ¿Qué? De donde sacas eso –

\- Bueno esta mañana yo y mis amigas los vimos corriendo agarrados de la mano -

\- No… no es nada de eso, estábamos llegando tarde a una parte, así que la sujete de la mano para que se apresurara eso es todo –

-ya veo, lo siento si lo interprete mal –

-no te preocupes y dime ¿cómo te metiste en esa clase de problemas? – pregunto Flash

-hablas del tipo de hace rato – Twilight se detuvo unos segundos – no lo sé, iba caminando tranquila por la calle cuando de pronto ese sujeto me jalo al interior del callejón, ahora me preocupa que me haya estado espiando para saber mi rutina o algo así, tal vez debería cambiar de ruta para ir a la escuela –

El chico escuchaba apenas a Twilight cuando de pronto contesto – a no te preocupes seguro si se lo cuentas a tus amig… espera un momento que dijiste –

-que debería cambiar mi ruta para ir a… -

-no… no eso no lo que dijiste antes –

Twilight algo confundida hizo memoria por un segundo y contesto - ¿Qué? Lo de que me estaba espiando –

-si eso es, esa es la respuesta – grito el chico de cabellos azules – tengo que irme – sin decir otra palabra Flash salió corriendo dejando a Twilight atrás, está completamente confundida grito – oh… ok, gracias por… - al ver que el chico ni siquiera parecía que la escuchara bajo la voz – ayudarme… - por suerte para ella faltaban apenas unos escasos tres metros para llegar a su casa así que Twilight prosiguió no sin antes mirar a su salvador con una tímida sonrisa mientras este se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Ditzy esperaba impaciente a Flash en la entrada del colegio con esperanzas renovadas y dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para estar con su amado doctor, en ese momento Flash hizo su aparición.

-Buenos días Ditzy –

-hola Flash, buenos días - contesto la chica de tes grisácea en un tono muy alegre – ¿ya pensaste en alguna otra forma de confesarme? –

\- si y no – respondió el guitarrista

\- que quieres decir con eso Flash –

\- estuve pensando Ditzy mientras regresaba a casa, porque se te dificulta tanto hablar con el-

-Bueno es que no sé que decir cuando estoy cerca de él, no lo conozco mucho y bueno me preocupa decir o hacer algo vergonzoso y que el crea que soy rara o algo así –

\- ¡exacto ahí está el problema! – contesto Flash muy entusiasmado

La chica de ojos dorados no terminaba de entender que trataba de decir su amigo

\- creo que lo primero que debes hacer para poder confesarte es conocer mejor al doctor, volverte su amiga, averiguar sus intereses y ese tipo de cosas, así será más fácil que hables con él, la próxima vez que intentes confesarte –

-pero… Flash ni siquiera sé que decir cuando lo veo como voy a lograr ser su amiga –

-ahí es donde entro yo, aprovechando que mañana es sábado voy a seguirlo a todas partes para investigar sus gustos y aficiones así sabremos por donde entrar cuando empieces una conversación, ahora Ditzy necesito que averigües si alguna de tus amigas sabe dónde vive –

La rubia afirmo y de pronto la campana para el comienzo de las clases sonó

-muy bien te veo en el almuerzo Ditzy –

-muy bien, hasta luego – respondió su amiga para después entrar en el edificio Flash hizo lo propio, pero entonces sintió como si alguien lo observara en la distancia, pero al voltear no logro ver a nadie por lo que simplemente continúo caminando hasta llegar a su salón para después dirigirse a su pupitre, entonces una voz llamo su atención

-ey Flash así que ahora te dedicas a ser super héroe – dijo Sunset mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa al chico

\- ¡Sunset espera! - exclamo Twilight mientras miraba sonrojada al guitarrista, el cual no terminaba de entender de que hablaba la pelirroja

-Twilight me dijo que la ayudaste con un pervertido anoche –

Flash enseguida entendió de que hablaba su ex – jaja nada de eso, de hecho, lo que hice fue más un accidente que un acto heroico, además estoy seguro de que Twilight podría fácilmente encargarse de un vagabundo borracho, después de todo ustedes derrotaron a Gaia Everfree –

Twilight enseguida negó con la cabeza – para mi mala suerte decidí dejar la gema mágica que activa mis poderes y yo no soy tan fuerte como para poder golpear con fuerza a alguien, no quiero ni pensar en que hubiera pasado sin ti ahí –

Sunset intervino en la conversación – por eso te digo que es mejor que la traigas todo el tiempo no sabemos cuándo necesitaremos enfrentarnos de nuevo a algo –

-si lo se Sunset – respondió Twilight – te prometo que a partir de mañana la traeré todo el tiempo conmigo y en cuanto a ti Flash de nuevo muchas gracias – al decir esto último la chica de piel violeta se sonrojo un poco a la vez que desviaba la mirada intentando que el guitarrista no viera esto último junto con una pequeña sonrisa, por un momento se hizo el silencio pero a diferencia de otras veces este silencio aunque incomodo en cierto grado no era del todo como esas otras veces esta vez había cierta calidez en la atmosfera, por desgracia en ese instante la profesora entro al aula y ordeno a todos que se sentaran por lo que Flash a toda prisa se dirigió a su pupitre mientras pensaba en la reacción de Twilight.

"acaso Twilight se sonrojo por mi" se preguntó el chico, pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza mientras se decía a si mismo "vamos Flash no confundas gratitud con otra cosa no dejes que tus fracasados sentimientos te dominen de nuevo, no intentes ver lo que sabes que no está ahí, Twilight solo esta agradecida y eso es todo" tras decirse esto el chico de cabello azul se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para después centrarse en la clase.

Tras varias horas de tediosas lecciones finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo con lo que el guitarrista se apresuró a tomar su cuaderno para ir en busca de Ditzy cuando alguien llamo la atención de este

\- Flash espera – Dijo Twilight - te gustaría… almorzar conmigo… quiero decir con nosotros, ósea tu y yo… digo no quiere decir que solo tú y yo… bueno si, pero con más personas –

Flash que estaba centrado en su nuevo plan no escucho a Twilight en lo absoluto y simplemente respondió – lo siento, tengo que irme – para después salir corriendo dejando atrás a esta

\- muy bien, será otro día – dijo tímidamente Twilight.

Tras llegar a la cafetería Flash miro desde la entrada hacia todas partes buscando a la rubia, entonces se percató que esta movía una mano desde el fondo de la habitación para que el la viera, a toda prisa corrió hasta donde esta estaba y rápidamente se sentó.

-y bien Ditzy conseguiste la información que te pedí –

La chica de ojos color miel asintió enérgicamente para después saca un pequeño trozo de papel donde estaba apuntada la dirección del hogar del doctor, Ditzy se levantó levemente estirando su mano para entregárselo a Flash cuando una ráfaga de viento le arrebato el pequeño papel de las manos, ambos adolescentes vieron impotentes como el trozo de papel salía volando por la ventana

\- Aaaah – gritaron los dos estudiantes tras lo cual saltaron por la ventana intentando atrapar dicho objeto que era arrastrado por una ráfaga de aire, por un segundo Flash y Ditzy perdieron el trozo de papel de vista, pero entonces la chica de piel grisácea dijo -mira Flash ahí esta – señalando el pedazo de papel que en ese momento descansaba entre las briznas del pasto

El chico de cabellos azules al ver esto corrió a toda prisa para intentar atrapar el escurridizo trozo de papel. El chico se agacho para tomarlo y cuando la mano de Flash estaba a unos milímetros de conseguir el codiciado objeto, una pelota de fútbol americano cayó sobre este, el chico no le dio importancia a este hecho así que tomo el balón ovalado para quitarle el trozo de papel que se había adherido a este, entonces el guitarrista se irguió y de pronto vio como once corpulentos chicos se lanzaban todos sobre el portando el uniforme del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, en ese instante el tiempo se ralentizo mientras Flash veía pasar su vida frente a él y un pensamiento surgió en su mente

"debería haber seguido a Twilight a su mundo" entonces el chico sonrio para segundos después ser aplastado por las once moles de músculos que eran los jugadores

Ditzy que veía de lejos como su amigo era tacleado enseguida corrió para ver cómo estaba mientras un silbato se escuchaba en la distancia y unos minutos después Ditzy, el entrenador y los once jugadores veían a Flash el cual parecía estar semi inconsciente después del brutal ataque, de pronto un chico que parecía ser el ayudante del entrenador llego con una cubeta llena de agua.

\- está seguro de que esto funcionara, no sería mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería o a un hospital – pregunto el aguador

-tonterías esto funcionara, además la directora Celestia me advirtió que si esto pasaba de nuevo la cuenta del hospital la pagaría yo, así que deja de hablar y tírale el balde con agua – respondió el entrenador

su ayudante no muy convencido tomo el cubo con agua y se lo vacío encima al muchacho que enseguida reacciono retorciéndose y tosiendo por el líquido que había entrado en su boca y nariz

\- Ya ves te dije que funcionaria – grito el entrenador feliz mientras Flash es intentaba levantar, el entrenador entonces tomo al chico de cabellos azules de una mano y lo jalo para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, este por su parte sintió como era jalado por el fuerte brazo del hombre y se escuchó como todos los huesos del adolescente crujían tan fuerte que todos los ahí presentes podían escucharlos con claridad, pero el entrenador que no quería que su cheque de fin de mes fuera afectado por el incidente hizo oídos sordos y tan solo empujo al chico en dirección al edificio principal mientras decía.

\- ¡ya estás bien ahora los dos salgan de mi campo! – mientras señalaba también a Ditzy. Los dos adolescentes así lo hicieron.

Después de varios minutos la chica de tes grisácea y Flash se separaron no sin antes de que Ditzy le pidiera una disculpa a Flash por soltar el papel y por consiguiente hacer que lo golpearan, aunque el chico no la culpaba en lo absoluto, para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, así Flash caminaba tranquilo por la calle cuando de pronto vio a Twilight parada en una esquina mirando preocupada hacia la distancia.

-hola Twilight, te sucede algo – pregunto alegre el chico

-oh, hola Flash no nada – respondió la chica de piel morada algo ansiosa – bueno la verdad si, tengo que ir por aquí para recoger un libro, pero… -

Flash enseguida entendió porque la chica estaba tan angustiada ya que en la dirección que señalaba también estaba el callejón donde la noche anterior había sido atacada así que el guitarrista sin pensarlo dos veces se ofreció a acompañar a Twilight. Así los dos estudiantes comenzaron su recorrido mientras hablaban.

-que raro es no verte con tus amigas –

\- bueno al salir de la escuela por lo regular nos separamos ya que Rarity y Pinkie tienen trabajos de medio tiempo, Applejack se va con su hermano en su camioneta, Rainbow ayuda al equipo de atletismo y Fluttershy ayuda en el refugio de animales, Sunset es la única que regular mente me acompaña a casa, pero hoy la llamo la directora Celestia –

\- ¿Sunset está en problemas? – pregunto Flash preocupado, pero Twilight rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, la directora solo quería hablar con ella sobre la estatua de la entrada – entonces el tono de la chica con gafas disminuyo y comenzó a notarse algo triste – la que yo destruí –

Flash al notar este cambio le dio un pequeño codazo a Twilight mientras decía – vamos no te pongas triste, igual ya era hora de cambiar esa estatua por algo más moderno, en el fondo le hiciste un favor a la escuela – al terminar esta frase el chico le mostro una gran sonrisa a Twilight que enseguida volvió a cambiar su semblante por uno alegre.

Entonces la chica de ojos violetas vio que habían llegado a su destino sin darse cuenta he incluso pasando junto al callejón donde la habían atacado la noche anterior sin notarlo.

\- Bueno es aquí - dijo Twilight para después entrar en una pequeña librería y tras unos minutos salió con el mas nuevo libro de A.K. Yearling.

\- ¿es el nuevo libro de Daring Do? - pregunto Flash entusiasmado

\- así es, ¿te gustan estas historias? -

El chico asintió mientras veía la portada de este y Twilight emocionada respondió - cuál es tu número favorito -

El chico se quedó pensando un momento -creo que ese sería Daring Do y el enigma de la esfinge -

Twilight al escuchar esto se emocionó aún más - ¡la mía también! Que parte te… - antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, su celular sonó, la chica lo saco de su bolsillo para ver un texto de su hermano que le pedía que llegara lo más pronto posible a su casa pues algo muy extraño estaba pasando con su perro, Twilight al ver esto se preocupó.

\- lo siento Flash tengo que irme a casa algo paso con Spike -

-quieres que te acompañe - la chica negó con la cabeza - no ya te quite mucho tiempo además ya solo tengo que dar la vuelta en la esquina y caminar unos metros para llegar -

Flash no insistió más y simplemente se despidió de la chica la cual movía una mano en señal de despedida mientas con la otra abrasaba el libro que había comprado entonces antes de dar vuelta en la esquina Twilight algo sonrojada grito.

-Flash si quieres puedo prestarte el libro cuando lo termine -

Flash afirmo con la cabeza mientras la alegre muchacha de tes violeta desaparecía en la esquina, en ese momento una idea paso por la cabeza del guitarrista "es la primera vez que hablo con esta Twilight sin parecer un idiota, tal vez ahora que finalmente he dejado ir eso sentimientos de amor pueda ser su amigo, eso estaría bien" mientras pensaba esto una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico pero entonces una sombra lo cubrió y un penetrante olor a suciedad llego a su nariz, al voltear el guitarrista vio al vagabundo que había atacado a Twilight frente a él gritando.

\- ¡Tu, tu no me dejaste destruir a la bruja malvada! -

Flash entonces dio un paso hacia atrás, pero de pronto el enloquecido indigente saco un trozo de tubería de detrás de su espalda para después alzarlo y agitarlo en el aire mientras decía furioso.

\- ¡muerte al esbirro de la bruja! - tras esto el indigente comenzó a perseguir a Flash mientras este gritaba.

\- ¡porque a mí, porque…!

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Bueno que pasara ahora con el roba waifus, el indigente lo atrapara para después golpearlo hasta la muerte, o tal vez lo salve una nave alienígena aun no lo he decidido, pero no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo y ahora es hora de contestar reviews

 _ **Kefka1994:**_ gracias por el consejo, aunque en este caso si no le di una explicación a lo de la barra era porque quería hacer un chiste de esos del prota sale de cuadro y regresa con algo, pero nadie sabe de donde lo saco aun así gracias por el consejo como siempre digo en todos mis fic aquí las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas.

 _ **Portassj:**_ paciencia las motosierras llegaran en cuanto a el final feliz de Ditzy seguro pues es mi background poni favorita, pero Flash esta en este fic para ser golpeado humillado e insultado lo que quiere decir que, felicidades Flash eres el nuevo Spike. xD

 _ **Guess:**_ pues aún no se si habrá lemon voy a pensármelo un rato más, pero lo de las confusiones ¡oh si!

 _ **El sangrón owo:**_ no te preocupes amigo mío todas tus dudas serán respondidas tal vez XP

Bueno y así termina este capítulo como siempre gracias por los reviews y hasta pronto.


	4. Agente cero cero Flash

Tras varias horas de una intensa persecución, Flash por fin regresaba a su casa aliviado de saber que podría ver un nuevo día y feliz tras ver como la policía se llevaba a su perseguidor, aunque aún le preocupaba que este saliera libre e intentara atacar nuevamente a Twilight o a él, no obstante, el chico decidió dejar estos pensamientos atrás y simplemente se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes pasar por su cuarto para tomar su laptop con la cual pretendía revisar sus mensajes en "Stable".

Así el guitarrista calentó las sobras que quedaron de la noche anterior, se acomodó en la mesa y comenzó a mirar la pantalla de su portátil mientras se llevaba cucharadas de comida a la boca, esta rutina era normal para el chico que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo mientras se encontraba en casa, pero entonces una video llamada apareció en su monitor.

\- Hola hijo como estas, ojalá estuvieras aquí con nosotros. - se escuchó desde el pequeño PC

Flash rodo los ojos mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio para después contestar - sí sería genial, si no fuera porque como siempre ustedes simplemente me dejaron una nota en la cocina diciendo que se iban de viaje, pero en fin que pasa van a regresar pronto o porque me llamas -

\- Que pasa, no puedo llamar para saber cómo está mi hijo -

Flash al oír esto alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos mientras respondía - dime la verdad, para que llamaste -

Su padre solo se rio un poco nervioso y dijo - tu madre y yo decidimos tomar un Yate de lujo por seis meses y solo queríamos avisarte -

El chico de cabello azul respondió con un seco - Ah ok - ya que sus padres por lo regular hacían este tipo de cosas.

De pronto de detrás del padre de Flash una puerta se abrió y una mujer entro con serpentinas y confeti en el pelo y una botella de vino en las manos gritando - cariño donde estas, te estas perdiendo la fiesta -

Este contesto - estoy hablando con nuestro hijo -

La mujer que era evidente que estaba algo ebria respondió - que bien, salúdame a Ben -

\- se llama Flipi - dijo el cabeza de familia

Entonces el guitarrista grito - me llamo Flash -

\- ¡Así, Flash eso dije! - respondió su padre - y por cierto hijo te gusto tu regalo -

\- todavía no lo abro papá - contesto Flash arto de escuchar a esos dos mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cara solo para darse cuenta de que al quitarla su padre ya estaba saliendo de la habitación jalado por su esposa mientras gritaba - bueno hijo me voy, salúdame a la señorita Miriam -

\- papa esa era mi maestra en prescolar… - dijo el guitarrista más para si mismo que para su padre ya que este ya había salido de la habitación para ese momento.

El chico simplemente cerro la ventana de la video llamada y continuo cenando mientras respondía algunos mensajes de sus amigos para después dirigirse a la ducha y tras un baño que lo ayudo a relajarse se preparó para dormir abriendo las puertas de su closet, para buscar su pijama, así se dio cuenta cual era el regalo de sus padres todo un guardarropas nuevo y a la moda, Flash solo suspiro mientras veía una tarjeta la cual tomo para después leerla "Para nuestro querido hijo Jim" el guitarrista solo suspiro y aplasto la tarjeta para después lanzarla a la papelera mientras pensaba.

"Su querido hijo ja no me hagan reír" tras esto el chico se dirigió a su cama mientras pensaba "bueno tampoco es que sean los peores padres del mundo por lo menos me dan suficiente dinero para vivir y comprarme cosas además de una casa supongo que eso es mejor que nada" así el chico se acostó pensando en cuantas veces sus padres le habían regalado algo para sobornarlo o para acallar sus conciencias, la verdad es que él no lo tenía muy claro. Como la vez que faltaron a una obra escolar en el cual él era el protagonista y al día siguiente tenía una pantalla plana gigante junto a una de las consolas más nuevas que había salido, o la vez que quería presentarles a Sunset y estos jamás aparecieron en su lugar le dejaron un sobre con más de diez mil dólares y una nota que decía "diviértete con tu novia" y esa otra ocasión en la cual fue aceptado en Canterlot high, cualquier padre estaría hay felicitando a sus hijos pero no los de él, ellos simplemente dejaron un automóvil nuevo frente a la casa con una nota "felicidades hijo por entrar a la primaria posdata nos fuimos a Hawaii" esa ocasión fue especial mente triste y ridícula primero porque sus desobligados progenitores ni siquiera parecía que supieran su edad y segundo por regalarle un auto creyendo que entraba en la primaria aunque para esas alturas ya no le sorprendía nada de esto, de ese recuerdo paso a todas las veces que sus padres habían olvidado su cumpleaños que era prácticamente siempre y con cada uno de esos recuerdos el chico se deprimía más y más, pero entonces el rostro de Ditzy apareció en sus recuerdos, su linda sonrisa, la despistada forma de ser que aunque irritante algunas veces también era adorable entonces Flash pensó "es cierto yo puedo estar ahí para ella y ayudarla a que sea feliz" en ese momento una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico peli azul para después cerrar los ojos ya que debía descansar para el siguiente día en el cual pondría en marcha su nuevo plan.

Sábado 7:00 AM

En una calle vacía y con algo de niebla una figura masculina se encontraba inmóvil observando hacia la nada, enfundada en ropa de camuflaje y en su rostro había un pasamontañas que cubría casi todo su rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos mientras que en su espalda cargaba una pesada mochila llena de todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en los mas inhóspitos escenarios y de su cinturón colgaban un gancho para escalar, un arma y una brújula, de pronto un enorme camión lleno de otras personas vestidas y equipadas del mismo modo se detuvo para que la misteriosa figura se subiera, todo esto era visto de lejos por Flash quien en ese momento usaba una peluca afro pelirroja muy llamativa unos lentes negros y un bigote falso a la vez que en su mano había una pequeña libreta.

-muy bien es hora de empezar el plan "espionaje al doctor" - dijo en voz alta el guitarrista mientras caminaba hacia la dirección que estaba escrita en el trozo de papel y tras media hora final mente llego a lo que parecía un almacén abandonado con lo que las dudas invadieron al chico que se preguntaba si la dirección estaba bien o nuevamente la torpeza de Ditzy había hecho de las suyas cuando de pronto el doctor salió del destartalado almacén para sorpresa del guitarrista que enseguida comenzó a seguirlo a una distancia segura para que este no lo viera

"7:45 AM el doctor salió de lo que parece un almacén rumbo a una cafetería" anoto el chico de cabello azul mientras continuaba observando al trajeado adolescente, desde el otro lado de la calle pero al no poder ver bien que hacia el doctor, Flash se apresuró a cruzar la calle y entrar en el local sentándose en una mesa cercana a su objetivo para continuar su investigación, en ese momento mientras el guitarrista observaba atentamente al chico de corbata estampada con relojes de arena una voz llamo su atención.

\- oye tu señor acosador si quieres seguir aquí tienes que ordenar algo - dijo una de las camareras, Flash rápidamente tomo el menú para pedir un café y un trozo de pastel, la mujer tomo su orden y se retiró dejando al chico a solas para que continuara con su trabajo.

"8:35 AM el doctor ordeno unos huevos estrellado y café junto a un plato de frutas pidiendo efusivamente que no hubiera peras, nota importante el doctor parece odiar las peras" anoto Flash subrayando lo último con un marcador rojo, mientras el chico peli azul terminaba de escribir el doctor se levantó tras pagar su cuenta y se dirigió a la salida, Flash al ver esto se levantó para intentar seguirlo cuando la camarera lo sujeto del cuello.

\- ¡a donde crees que vas y sin pagar! -

\- oh si lo siento espere un momento - respondió el chico para después rebuscar en sus bolsillos su billetera la cual aparentemente no traía y el guitarrista al notar esto comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, mientras la mujer de mediana edad lo miraba cada vez más molesta.

\- ja esto… parece que deje mi billetera en mis otros pantalones, pero… - antes de que el chico pudiera terminar su frase la camarera grito - ey Alexei aquí tenemos a un vago que quiere irse sin pagar -

De pronto un hombre muy alto, musculoso y con la cabeza rapada salió de la cocina golpeando sus puños uno contra el otro y mostrando mucho enojo.

\- Tu pequeña rata te atreves a intentar comer gratis en mi restaurante - grito el fornido cocinero con un marcado acento ruso mientras Flash se sentía cada vez más pequeño al lado del enorme sujeto, entonces con una tímida y apagada voz el chico respondió

\- escuche yo no quería comer gratis, tan solo se me olvido mi… -

-por supuesto que no comerás gratis - grito el furioso dueño del restaurante interrumpiendo al guitarrista - y ahora te enseñare que le hacíamos a los deudores en la KGB, Vianka tráeme mi cuerda de piano -

Tras decir esto el dueño del pequeño restaurante sujeto a Flash mientras su camarera iba a buscar lo que le había pedido su jefe a la vez que el joven estudiante estiraba una de sus manos en un vano intento de detener a la mujer mientras decía muy asustado - no Vianka no hace falta que busques nada - a la vez que intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre de su captor.

Flash ya estaba imaginando como seria su funeral, cuando de pronto vio cerca de el un plato lleno de sobras y rápidamente lo tomo para después lanzárselo a un cliente que estaba comiendo ignorante de lo que sucedía detrás de él, al verse salpicado de comida el hombre rápidamente se levantó para buscar el origen del ataque. Flash grito.

-tenías razón Alexei ese tipo se ve más estúpido lleno de comida -

Enseguida el cliente furioso salto sobre el dueño del restaurante listo para destrozarlo y Alexei para defenderse tuvo que soltar al guitarrista el cual en cuanto se sintió libre corrió hacia la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana logrando así escapar de aquel lugar con la firme convicción de jamás volver a pisar ese restaurante en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Tras su breve aventura el chico peli azul regreso a su misión principal con lo que a toda prisa volvió a lo que parecía ser la casa del doctor pero ahora un nuevo problema aparecía, si el doctor estaba ahí adentro vigilarlo sería todo un reto ya que espiarlo desde fuera de una de las ventanas del almacén se vería extraño y podría llamar mucho la atención sin duda era un todo un dilema pero de pronto el chico de cabellos azules se dio cuenta de que al lado de la casa del doctor había un edificio que parecía ser un albergue para animales y en su una de sus paredes había una gran pancarta que decía "se solicitan voluntarios" Flash solo tuvo que unir dos más dos para darse cuenta que esa era la respuesta a sus problemas por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la peluca y el bigote afro que llevaba y se dirigió a dicho edificio.

Al entrar fue recibido por una chica de piel verde con un cabello naranja y rojo adornado con una corona echa de flores silvestres que en un tono tranquilo y despreocupado dio la bienvenida al muchacho.

\- bienvenido a este santuario para animales, en que te podemos ayudar -

\- hola me llamo Flash - exclamo el guitarrista - y me gustaría presentarme como voluntario -

En el momento que Flash termino esta frase a la chica de tes verdosa se le ilumino el rosto y enseguida salto sobre la mesa en donde estaba para abrazar al chico y gritar - me alegra que haya más gente que quiera ayudar a estas pobres criaturas, por cierto, me llamo Treehugger mucho gusto -

El guitarrista nervioso contesto - igualmente que te parece si empiezo ya -

La chica de aspecto hipi asintió con la cabeza y grito - Fluttershy ven un momento por favor -

Tras unos segundos la chica de pelo rosado apareció y asombrada dijo - hola Flash, que haces aquí -

El chico peli azul iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente por Treehugger quien dijo muy entusiasmada - vino a ayudarnos no es genial - Fluttershy al escuchar esto dibujo una gran sonrisa para después tomar la mano del chico jalándolo hacia lo que parecía ser el área donde bañaban a los animales. - que te parece si empiezas bañando algunos perros -

\- ¡claro! -respondió Flash mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando un punto desde donde pudiera continuar con su tarea inicial ignorando las palabras de la chica de piel amarilla, esta notaba lo distraído que estaba el guitarrista pero decidió no hacerle mucho caso a esto, ya que al final el chico era un par de manos extras y con todo el trabajo que tenían ella y Treehugger no podía darse el lujo de ponerse quisquillosa con los voluntarios que aparecían así que simplemente le entrego los champús que el chico debía utilizar para bañar a los perros y se retiró pues había muchas cosas que hacer.

Paso el tiempo mientras el guitarrista hacia lo que Fluttershy le había pedido sin descuidar su misión inicial, entre baño y baño el chico se acercaba a una ventana que estaba frente al almacén y para su suerte la ventana estaba justo enfrente de la habitación donde el doctor se encontraba trabajando.

"11:30 AM el doctor parece estar armando algo lo veo usando un cautín en varias placas y circuitos ¿estará construyendo algo o solo reparándolo?" anoto el guitarrista, de pronto un Golden terrier le arrebato la libreta de las manos asiendo que el chico gritara - ¡oye regresa aquí! - y tras esto el chico corrió detrás del hermoso can intentando recuperar sus anotaciones.

Después de un rato corriendo detrás del perro ladrón finalmente logro atraparlo arrebatándole la libreta mientras le decía - al fin pequeño ladronzuelo ahora como castigo te bañare con agua fría, tranquilo estoy bromeando ahora vamos a la tina -

El cuadrúpedo solo se hecho cubriéndose el rostro con sus patas delanteras y soltando un pequeño lamento, era como si el perro entendiera todo lo que le decía y Flash notando esto respondió el gesto diciendo - Oh vamos tu solo te tienes que bañar cada mes, yo tengo que hacerlo diario, lo que por cierto detesto, en especial en invierno -

A lo lejos Fluttershy miraba al chico, el cual hablaba con el can de pelaje rubio, la chica de pelo rosa sonreía al ver como Flash convivía con el animal como si tratara con un amigo de toda la vida.

\- veo que ya hiciste un amigo - dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba al chico peli azul y este le respondió - bueno nada une más a dos almas que un robo -

Después de estas palabras Flash le sonrio a Fluttershy mientras terminaba de bañar al perro que aprovecho la distracción de este para sacudirse empapando al chico

\- Así que un ataque a traición ¡he! - exclamo Flash para después jalar ligeramente las mejillas del can a la vez que se reía maliciosamente en tanto que Fluttershy miraba al joven de pelo azul feliz de ver que este parecía disfrutar de la tarea que le había dado

-veo que te gustan los perros- dijo la chica de piel amarilla

-si siempre quise tener uno, pero en el edificio en el que vivo están prohibidas las mascotas así que lo único que me puedo permitir es un pequeño pez dorado – respondió Flash mientras terminaba de enjuagar al Golden terrier

-que triste, bueno por lo menos veo que serías un buen dueño –

-gracias Fluttershy, tal vez un día pueda adoptar uno, tal vez – exclamó el guitarrista para después sonreír, Fluttershy mostro una expresión muy alegre, pero de pronto Treehugger grito- Fluttershy ayuda –

Ambos adolescentes corrieron para ver que sucedía, entonces vieron como la compañera de Fluttershy miraba hacia arriba en dirección a la copa de un árbol en donde un pequeño gato antigrado maullaba temeroso, la amable chica de cabellos rosados no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó para intentar que el gatito se tranquilizara hablándole suavemente mientras usaba el poder de su gema pero era inútil el aterrado animal estaba demasiado asustado para escuchar la dulce voz de Fluttershy y esta que lo sabía decidió que era hora de actuar.

Rápidamente ella y Treehugger corrieron con su vecino y tras unos minutos las dos amantes de los animales y el doctor aparecieron con una gran escalera la cual recargaron en el árbol. Fluttershy entonces tomo aire y se preparó para subir, aunque que le aterraban las alturas, pero su amabilidad innata no permitiría que sus miedos la detuvieran de ayudar a una criatura indefensa, Flash por su parte permanecía callado mirando al doctor intentando hallar más información de este, cualquier cosa que pudiera intuir al verlo.

Treehugger al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos se ofrecía a sustituir a Fluttershy en esta tarea dijo – espera, lo hago yo –

Pero la muchacha de tes amarilla negó con la cabeza – tú le temes más a las alturas que yo, tranquila, voy a lograrlo – tras estas palabras Fluttershy comenzó su ascenso, temerosa mientras Treehugger sostenía la escalera, pero apenas logro subir el segundo escalón cuando la chica de cabello naranja movió ligeramente la escalera por accidente haciendo que Fluttershy pegara un grito lleno de miedo a la vez que se aferraba a la escalera.

Al escuchar esto Flash salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a la amante de los animales, la cual se abrazaba fuertemente de la escalera de metal con los ojos cerrados mientras temblaba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces el guitarrista una vez más hizo a un lado su tarea principal y corrió a auxiliar a la chica de bellos ojos verdes.

-Fluttershy baja, yo subiré – el chico extendió su mano para ayudar a que la asustada chica descendiera para después el comenzar a escalar a la sima para intentar alcanzar al pobre gatito que al verlo retrocedió aterrado mientras Flash se acercaba lentamente a el

-vamos amiguito tranquilo… solo quiero ayudarte – decía el guitarrista pero la pequeña creatura solo le respondía lanzándole de zarpazos y si esto no fuera suficientemente malo de pronto el chico de cabellos azules sintió como la rama donde estaban tanto el como el animal comenzó ceder así que Flash sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó así el gato para tomarlo llevándose algunos rasguños en el proceso para después abrazarlo mientras la rama terminaba de romperse provocando que el adolecente se desplomara hacia el suelo, al llegar al piso el chico soltó un quejido muy agudo mientras liberaba al minino que rápidamente corrió a los brazos de Fluttershy pero esta rápidamente le paso el gato a Treehugger para correr al lado del guitarrista.

-Flash estas bien - pregunto Fluttershy mientras Flash se desvanecía

Tras varios minutos Flash finalmente recobro la conciencia y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara llena de angustia de Fluttershy, el chico entonces se dio cuenta que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de esta, muy apenado Flash intento levantarse, pero la chica de tes amarilla se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro.

-no te levantes, descansa un poco más, el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte, descansa un momento, eso que hiciste fue muy valiente - dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba muy atenta y sonrojada al chico con una gran sonrisa.

 **Nota del autor**

Bueno después de un par de semanas extras aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de esta taradanovela y como siempre espero que les guste o por lo menos que al leerla no les explote la cabeza y ahora como de costumbre vallamos a los reviews

 **El sangron owo** : siento decepcionarte, pero no será un harem ya que tendría que ser muy largo el fic cosa que no quiero hacer de hecho Spoiler ya vamos por la mitad del fic aun así prometo que los personajes que meta tendrán sus 5 minutos de fama

 **Ponysky:** tal vez lo haya o tal vez no descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. xD

 **Guess:** entonces es evidente que estoy haciendo algo mal yo cree este fic para golpear humillar e insultar a Flash de todas las maneras posibles, aun así, gracias has por un momento me hiciste pensar que mi fic es bueno.

Bueno gente y sin más por ahora me despido.


End file.
